There are presently available numerous games which relate to betting and wagering. Such games often require the player to make an initial bet after which either cards are dealt or else dice are rolled in order to determine if the player has won. In some situations the bets may be increased as the game progresses.
In some games the player may turn in a certain number of cards and receive additional cards in order to make the desired matching combinations. However, as with most games once the replacement cards are dealt hands no longer change and the player with the highest value simply wins the chips wagered.
It was an intimate familiarity with games such as those described above and their shortcomings which led us to the development of the subject invention.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved game of chance wherein the amount wagered is directly proportional to the number of winning opportunities which the player will have;
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved game of chance wherein the player has the opportunity to analyze the gameboard and make beneficial substitutions;
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and useful wagering game wherein a plurality of winning hands may be obtained and said hands may utilize common cards;
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved game of chance wherein each player has various playing options before the cards are dealt and may choose different options at different points in the game.
These and other objects will be disclosed in the subject disclosure and further objects may be identified and appreciated through the use of the subject invention.